What Have I Done?
by timtam2400
Summary: Azusa has somewhat tolerated Yui's glomping for some time. But when Yui overdoes it, Azusa blows up at her. Has she destroyed their friendship? Warning: contains spanking. All comments welcome.
1. Explosion

The bell tolled, signalling the end of the school day. Tidying away her things, Azusa chatted briefly with Ui and Jun. "So you have another training camp coming up, Azusa-chan?" Ui asked.

"Yeah. Next weekend once our break starts." Azusa replied. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she bid farewell to her classmates and headed out. When she reached the Light Music Club room, she paused briefly. _I'll bet anything they're gorging on tea and cake right now. Just once I'd like to walk in on them actually practicing. _Opening the door, her suspicions were unsurprisingly confirmed. The seniors were indeed relaxing. "Hello." she said. Leaping out of her seat, Yui ran over and threw herself on the kouhai.

"Azu-nyan, I missed you." she chimed innocently.

Using what strength she had, Azusa shoved Yui away. "Seriously, Yui-sempai, you see me everyday after school. How can you say you missed me?"

"But our classes are so long and so far from each other. It's hard to focus without my Azu-nyan energy."

"What, I'm a recharge station now?" Azusa asked blandly. The other girls smiled at the scene.

"Come on, Yui-chan." Mugi called. "Your tea's gonna get cold." Pulling the kouhai with her, Yui headed back to her seat.

Azusa sighed as she sat down. _It doesn't look like we'll be doing any practising today either._ Looking around, she watched her sempais talking. _How exactly do they expect to get to Budokan like this? I could probably count the number of times we've actually played music in here on one hand. It's ridiculous._

"Azu-nyan?" Looking at Yui, Azusa saw the brunette looking at her curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Shall I hug you again to cheer you up?"

Azusa crossed her arms together in a big X. "No thanks." Yui pouted at this answer. Azusa couldn't help but smile a bit. _I guess this is just how we are._ Eventually, they finished slacking off and headed home. That night, Azusa lay in bed, thinking. _How is it that we're able to put on such great performances without consistent practice? I just don't get it._ She rolled over, and Yui popped into her head. _And I really wish Yui-sempai would quit smothering me like that. Doesn't she know I hate it?_ Closing her eyes, her thoughts slowed as sleep approached.

The next day after school...

Azusa opened the clubroom door, and was greeted with a glomp from Yui. "Azu-nyan~" Dropping to a crouch, the kouhai ducked through the stranglehold and separated herself from her attacker.

"Please, Yui-sempai. I hate it when you do that." Turning away, she dumped her bag, but was tackled again by Yui.

"Come on, you don't mean that, Azu-nyan. I know you secretly love it." She nuzzled Azusa's face.

The catgirl struggled to pull free. "Yui-sempai, please let go of me."

"I think you actually _want_ me to keep doing this. You _want_ your beloved Yui-sempai to love you."

"Yui." Mio spoke up. "I think she really wants you to let go."

"Just a bit longer." Yui said, digging her cheek into Azusa's.

The kouhai was nearing her limit. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

"Azu-nyan~" Oblivious to Azusa's discomfort, Yui carried on. Holding her tightly, she let out happy noises.

The other girls could sense that something bad was going to happen. "Yui..."

Yui then said, "I love you, Azu-nyan", and planted a kiss on her head. That proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"ENOUGH! YUI-SEMPAI! GET OFF OF ME!" Azusa screamed, shoving Yui away. Yui stumbled back, shocked at the outburst. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU ARE CONSTANTLY THROWING YOURSELF ON ME, AND I HATE IT! I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!"

"Azu-nyan... I only do it because I love you..."

Azusa's eyes blazed with rage. "LOVE ME?! WE ARE BOTH GIRLS! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I'VE NEVER LOVED YOU! I HATE YOUR BEHAVIOR, I HATE THAT NICKNAME! I HATE _YOU_! YOU THROW YOURSELF ON ME AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY, YOU NEVER BOTHER TO PRACTICE! YOU ARE EASILY THE WORST SEMPAI I'VE EVER MET, YOU USELESS, LAZY FREAK!"

"Azusa, I know you're upset, but isn't this a bit much?" Ritsu asked.

Azusa rounded on the others. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING?! YOU ARE ALL EVEN WORSE! EVERYTIME I COME IN HERE, YOU'RE STUFFING YOUR FACES WITH CAKE INSTEAD OF PRACTICING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ADMIRED YOU ALL!" The kouhai stopped to catch her breath. Deafening silence filled the room for several moments.

"Azu-nyan..." Yui then said in a quiet voice. Looking back, Azusa saw tears pouring down Yui's face. "You hate me?"

When Azusa realized what she had said, she frantically tried to make amends. "Yui-sempai, I didn't mean any of that."

"Azu-nyan hates me..."

"I don't hate you. I was just upset." Azusa stepped towards Yui, who stepped back.

"She hates me..."

"No, I don't." Taking another step forward, Azusa reached out. "Yui-sempai, please."

Yui swatted Azusa's hand away. "Stay away from me!" She then ran out of the room.

"Yui-sempai, wait!" Azusa could only watch. "Yui-sempai..." She dropped to her knees, feeling numb.

"Well, you've certainly done it now, Azusa." Ritsu said.

"I know you were uncomfortable, but you really overreacted there." Mio pointed out.

"Yui-chan didn't mean any harm. You're just really special to her." Mugi added. Each sentence stabbed through Azusa's heart. Guilt and regret filled her entire body.

"What have I done?"


	2. Apology

Azusa entered her homeroom and headed to her desk. Sitting down heavily, she ran her hands over her face. She hadn't had the best sleep the previous night. Her parents had noticed that she was down, but she refused to tell them what had happened.

"Azusa-chan?" She looked up to see Ui standing by her.

"Hi Ui." She then looked away.

"Did you have some kind of argument with Onee-chan yesterday? She didn't want to come to school today."

Azusa's heart panged. "I don't want to talk about it, Ui. I feel terrible enough as it is."

"... Okay."

Their homeroom teacher entered the class, and school began.

After school...

Azusa stood by the stairs that led to the clubroom. _Should I really go in there? I don't know if I can face them after that performance yesterday. Maybe I should just go home._ Deep in thought, she didn't notice Ui approach.

"Aren't you going to your club?"

Azusa sighed. "I don't know if I should. I don't know if I can."

"Do you think you could tell me what happened yesterday? Onee-chan came home incredibly upset."

"Well..."

"Please. I want to know. The only thing my sister said when she got home was 'She hates me'".

Guilt stabbed the guitarist's heart. "I lost my temper with her. She was hugging me and everything, and even kissed me on the head, and I completely lost it." Her shoulders began trembling. "I said awful things to her, and I even yelled at the others." Breaking down, her words began being replaced with sobs.

Ui wrapped her arms around her friend. "It's okay, Azusa-chan. I'm not mad at you. Everyone loses their temper sometimes." Azusa's crying filled the hallway. Ui held her tightly, quietly comforting her.

After several minutes, Azusa wiped her tears away and took a few breathes.

"Feeling better?" Ui asked.

"Yeah, a bit." Azusa took a few more breathes. "Well, I'd better go see everyone and apologize."

"Yeah. I'll try and talk with Onee-chan."

"Thanks Ui." Steeling herself, the guitarist ascended the stairs. Standing outside the room, she grasped the door handle and breathed deeply. Pushing the door open, she called "Hello?". She was surprised to find the clubroom empty. Heading in, she dumped her bag and sat at the tables. _Why aren't they here?_ Slight panic set in. _Have I driven them away? Will they not come while I'm here?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi walked in. Eager to set things right, the kouhai stood up and walked to them. "Um, I have something I want to say."

The seniors gave her their attention. "You gonna yell at us again?" Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu!" Mio said sternly.

Rubbing her hands together, Azusa gathered herself, then bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, yelling at you all."

"Azusa..." Mio said.

"Please. I've been feeling terrible about it. I'm sorry."

"Azusa!" The guitarist looked up. The 3 seniors looked at her with smiles. "It's okay. We've already forgiven you." Mio said.

"We're not mad at you. Some of what you said was actually true. We don't take our club seriously enough." Mugi added.

Tears filled Azusa's eyes. "You guys..." She struggled to hold back her sobs. "I was worried I'd scared you all away."

Mio went up to Azusa and held her. "You didn't. Sad to say, Yui did take things too far. But it's alright. Everyone says regretful things when they lose their temper. You didn't mean any of it, we all agree." The kouhai choked on a sob. Mio motioned to Ritsu and Mugi, and they went over and hugged their friend.

"Don't worry, Azusa. We don't think bad of you at all. Granted, you could have handled things better." Ritsu said. The group hug remained for a couple minutes while Azusa shed tears. No words were said.

After some time, the tears stopped and Azusa calmed down. "*sniff* Thank you guys." she said quietly.

"Would you like some tea, Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked.

"That would be nice." Azusa replied. Mugi dropped her bag on the seat and go to work while the others sat down.

"So, I guess the only thing left for you to do is apologize to Yui." Ritsu said.

"Yeah."

"Any idea how you're gonna do it?"

"I think the only thing I can do is try to make her believe me. I have to convince her that I don't hate her."

Ritsu grasped the guitarist's shoulder. "You can do it, Azusa. Give it all you've got." Mugi then slid cups of tea in front of them.


	3. Forgiveness

Standing in front of Yui's house, Azusa tried to calm herself. Her heart pounded fiercely as she stood there. She had called home to let her parents know that she would be a bit late. _There's no running from this. I_ will _fix it._ With her mind set, she rang the doorbell.

"Coming." a voice called out. A few seconds later, the door opened. Azusa was greeted with Ui. "Hi Azusa-chan."

"Hi Ui. Is Yui-sempai here?"

"She's in her room. Are you here to set things right?"

"Yes. I have to fix things."

Ui smiled. "Come on in then." The junior stepped aside. Azusa entered, exchanging her shoes for slippers.

"Ui, I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?" Azusa whispered into Ui's ear. When she finished, Ui looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious, Azusa-chan? You're going to ask her to do that?"

"Absolutely serious."

"... Well, if that's what you really want, then I guess I can't stop you."

"Thank you, Ui." Azusa then headed for the stairs.

"Good luck, Azusa-chan. Come get me if you need anything."

"Will do." Ui then headed into the living-room while Azusa headed upstairs. Reaching Yui's room, she knocked the door. "Yui-sempai?" There was no answer. She grasped the door handle. "I'm coming in." As she slowly pushed the door open, it was suddenly shoved closed. Startled, she tried pushing the door open again, but it didn't move. "Yui-sempai?"

"Go away!" The tone of Yui's voice struck Azusa hard.

"Sempai, I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please hear me out!" Yui fell silent. "Yui-sempai, I am so sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. I should never have said that I hated you." Leaning against the door, Azusa kept talking. "Yui-sempai, I don't hate you. I actually really like you. You're a wonderful person and a great friend. And despite your lack of practice, you are a great guitar player. I mean it."

"... Really?"

Happy to hear Yui's voice, the kouhai pressed on. "Yes, really."

Silence. Then Yui spoke again. "You really don't hate me?"

"I promise you, Yui-sempai. I do not hate you. I just got really angry that you were smothering me and refused to let go. I'm sorry that I upset you. I know I should have handled it better."

More silence. "How do I know that what you're saying is true?"

Azusa was saddened by this lack of trust. "Because I'm here trying my hardest to set things right. I absolutely want to fix things between us. We have our training camp next weekend, remember? And you graduate at the end of the year. Please sempai, I don't want our friendship to end like this. I want to repair the damage I've done. Please, open the door."

After a minute or two, the door slowly opened. Yui peeked out, eyes still hinted with sadness. "Everything you're saying to me...?"

"It's the truth, sempai. I'm begging you to believe me." The kouhai clasped her hands together. Yui then opened her door wider.

"Azu-nyan..." Seizing the opportunity, Azusa pushed the door fully open and threw herself on Yui.

"Yui-sempai, I'm so sorry I said those things to you. Please forgive me." For the 3rd time that day, tears appeared. "You are an incredibly important friend to me. I couldn't bear it if I'd driven you away."

Yui was silent for a moment. Then, she put her arms around her friend. "Azu-nyan, I was so sad when you said you hated me. I really thought you meant it." she said in a quiet voice.

"I only said it in the heat of the moment. I promise you I didn't mean it."

Yui smiled. "... Thank you, Azu-nyan. I forgive you."

Tears started falling down Azusa's face. "I'm so happy to hear that. I swear I will never say those things again. Never again." she whispered. The two held each other for a while, then Azusa separated from Yui. "Please come to school tomorrow. We won't have to practice or anything. And I think the others would like to see you too."

"Okay, I'll come."

Azusa smiled.


	4. Atonement

"I just have one last request."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'an eye for an eye'?"

"No, I don't think I have. Why?"

"Well..." Azusa looked away, blushing. "This is a little embarrassing to say out loud now that I think about it, but..." She took a deep breath, then looked at Yui. "Yui-sempai, I want you to spank me."

Yui stared at her in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Azusa pulled her into the room and shut the door. "I want you to spank me."

Yui was stunned. "Azu-nyan, why are you saying that?"

"Sempai, I hurt you really badly saying those things, and I need to be punished for it."

Yui backed up. "But... I couldn't possibly do that. I know you must be upset about what you did, but surely this is asking too much?"

Azusa went up to the senior and grasped her hands. "I know it sounds strange, and I can't quite believe it myself, but I am dead serious about this. I acted like a child, so I need to be treated like one, at least for now."

This was a lot for Yui to take in. "You actually want _me_ to do it?"

"I can't ask anyone else but you. Please do this for me, as a friend. I've already told Ui about it."

"But what if the others find out? Wouldn't that be incredibly embarrassing for you?"

Azusa was touched by Yui's concern. "We don't have to tell them. It can be our little secret."

Yui contemplated for a bit. Then she spoke up. "You really want _me_ to do it? You can't ask your parents?"

Azusa shook her head. "It has to be you."

"... *sigh* Okay, if you're really sure."

"I'm dead sure."

"Well, how do you want to do it?"

"Pull your chair out. It'll be more comfortable than sitting on your bed." Azusa instructed.

Yui got her chair. Sitting down, she waited. Azusa went to her side. She then lifted her skirt and gripped her panties. Yui grabbed her wrists. "Azu-nyan, what are you doing?"

"It has to be bare, Yui-sempai. I won't accept anything less."

"Are you sure you want to go that far? I feel bad enough that you want me to spank you. I couldn't bear it if it had to be bare. It'll really hurt."

"I know, but this is something I really want to happen. I can promise you this will be the only time I ask for this." After some brief hesitation, Yui released Azusa's hands. The catgirl lowered her panties and pulled her skirt up.

She then lay across Yui's knees. The brunette was still against doing this, but she knew she had to respect Azusa's decision. Looking down at her friend's small exposed bottom, she blushed. _So cute..._ She lay her left hand on her friend's back. "How long do you want me to do this for?"

"I'll tap your leg when I feel I've had enough."

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"I will most likely start kicking when it starts hurting. Try to pay no attention to that. Make sure you give it to me good and strong. And if I start crying out in pain, don't stop. I will tap your leg when I want you to stop."

Yui raised her hand. She considered again asking Azusa if she really wanted this to happen, but decided against it. "Okay. I'm going to start."

"Don't hold back, even if you feel bad." Setting her sights, Yui swung her hand down. SMACK! Azusa winced with the impact.

"Was that too hard?" Yui asked, concerned.

"No. It has to be hard. Keep going." Azusa replied. Gathering herself, Yui raised her hand again. SMACK SMACK SMACK! Azusa clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. SMACK SMACK SMACK! Her bottom quickly reddened, but Yui forced herself not to let up. SMACK SMACK SMACK! Each subsequent slap increased the burning sensation more and more. SMACK SMACK SMACK! The kouhai struggled to keep her cries at bay. SMACK SMACK SMACK! The sound of the spanking filled the room.

Downstairs...

Despite the closed door, the events of upstairs drifted down to Ui's ears. She winced at the sounds she was hearing. _Azusa-chan, I sure hope you come out of this okay._ She still couldn't believe what the guitarist had told her. A spanking from Yui to make up for what she did. It was a real shock.

Upstairs, several minutes later...

SMACK SMACK SMACK! "OW!... OW!... OW!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! By this time, Azusa's legs and arms were flying up and down. SMACK SMACK SMACK! Her bottom was practically on fire. SMACK SMACK SMACK! "AAAAHHHHH!... OWAAHHHHHH!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! Yui's hand was starting to hurt a bit, but she kept at it, secretly hoping Azusa would end it soon. SMACK SMACK SMACK! "OHOOOOWWWWW!" SMACK SMACK SMACK! Tears flowed down the kouhai's cheeks. SMACK SMACK SMACK! _Just a bit longer_ she urged herself.

SMACK SMACK SMACK! Yui's heart ached with the sound of Azusa's pained yelps. SMACK SMACK SMACK! _Please let this end soon._ SMACK SMACK SMACK! She was really hating herself for having to do this. SMACK SMACK SMACK! *tap tap tap tap tap tap* Yui immediately stopped, relieved that it was over. Azusa lay limp, sobbing. Sadness filled Yui's heart. Sadness at what Azusa had asked her to do, but mostly sadness that she had agreed to do it. She stroked her friend's head. "Are you okay, Azu-nyan?"

Azusa pushed herself up, Yui assisting. Her hands went straight to her burning bottom. "*sob* T... thank you, *sob* Yui-sempai." Yui hugged her tightly, comforting her as best she could. They stayed embraced until Azusa's sobs started to quieten.

Yui guided her to the bed and gently sat her down, the kouhai wincing. "Azu-nyan, that has to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Wiping her tears away, Azusa managed to smile. "I know. I guess we should just be glad you only used your hand." She slid her hand under her bottom, grimacing.

"I think we have some lotion in the bathroom. You need it." Standing up, Yui left the room.

Azusa sat alone, her bottom burning. _If Ritsu-sempai hears about this, I will never hear the end of it._

Yui appeared after about a minute, holding a small bottle. "Found it."

Azusa smiled. "You really are so thoughtful."

Yui smiled back. "Come on, lie down." Azusa obeyed and lay on her stomach, flipping her skirt up. Flicking the lid off, Yui squirted some lotion into her hand and rubbed it into the red rear. The coolness soothed the burning.

"That feels so nice."

"Is it helping?"

"Yes."

"Um... you have a really cute bottom, Azu-nyan."

Azusa blushed at this comment. "Thanks, I guess." Yui squirted more lotion out and rubbed it in. "How's your hand? It must hurt."

"A bit, though probably not as much as your bottom does."

Azusa giggled. "I guess not."

Soon, the burning had diminished significantly. Azusa got up and pulled her panties back up. "Azu-nyan?"

She looked at Yui. "Yes?"

"You really promise me you won't ask me to do that again?"

Azusa went up to Yui and hugged her. "Yes. I always keep my promises." Yui returned the hug, then they headed downstairs.


	5. Closure

Ui looked up as they entered the living-room. "Are you all done now?" she asked.

"Yes. We're all done." Azusa replied.

"It sounded pretty intense. It was painful to hear it."

"It was painful for both of us, believe me."

"I'm not quite sure who it hurt more though." Yui added.

Ui smiled. "Well, it's over now, so we should all be happy about that."

Checking her watch, Azusa saw it was nearing dinnertime. "I should get going now. I don't want to worry my parents."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yui offered.

"No thanks. I'll be alright by myself. But thank you."

"Then let me at least see you off."

"Okay." At the door, Azusa got her shoes on and looped her bag strap over her shoulder. "Um..."

"Yes?" Yui asked.

"Yui-sempai, if you want to keep hugging me and everything, it's okay."

"Are you sure? That is what caused all this."

"No, you can keep it up. I think a small part of me has always secretly liked it. Just... maybe try to tone things down a bit. That's all I ask."

"Alright." Yui promised. "Do you... want me to stop calling you 'Azu-nyan'?"

"Actually, you were the first person to ever give me a nickname, and that makes me happy, so it can stay. Just try to call me 'Azusa' every once in a while, okay?"

Yui nodded. "I'll try my best to."

Azusa opened the door. "Well, I'm going now. I'll see you two at school tomorrow."

Ui smiled. "I'm so happy you two managed to sort things out."

"Me too. Well then, goodnight." Azusa said finally.

"Have a safe trip home, Azusa-chan."

"Goodbye, Azu-ny... Azusa."

Closing the door, Azusa headed off, hoping that any residual redness would disappear before she got home. _I really don't want to have to explain why my bottom's red._

THE END


End file.
